At least one known security panel, such as the SIMON® security panel available from GE interlogix, is sold to dealers with programmable identifiers. For example, dealer identification, line number and panel account number are provided with factory default settings. The factory default identifiers can be modified or set appropriately for a particular dealer by the dealer or by an installer before a security panel is sold to a customer. The factory default identifiers are communicated by the security panels to a centralized security server for information exchange and to allow online status changes. Also, the centralized security server sends a new encryption key to the security panel that replaces a factory default key. Although there is a mechanism in place to determine account holder information online and a data security mechanism for communication with the centralized security server, Internet threats continue to multiply. Dealers are not always in the best position to implement additional security measures due to communication delays introduced by a geographical spread of the service across the world and the fact that many dealer service agents are not technically trained.
One exemplary type of security threat occurs when a plurality of homes share a bandwidth of a high speed Internet connection, such as those provided by cable TV companies. It may thus be possible, in some cases, for a malicious hacker to determine or guess an IP address assigned to a security panel and try to send packets to the security server with a falsely identified source. The result of such hacking may have undesirable consequences from the standpoint of the server operator and/or the security panel owner. In addition, a security/gateway panel may be provided in a hotel, motel, apartment building or condominium complex, wherein many or all of the security/gateway panels share a single communication line, such as an Ethernet cable.